An area of ongoing research and development is providing single sign on access to applications for users. Traditionally, single sign on access has been developed for web-based applications executed at a client device and not for applications residing in their entirety or partially in their entirety on a client device. There therefore exists the need for providing single sign on access for applications residing in their entirety or partially in their entirety on a client device
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.